


Shall Be Gone

by s__talker



Category: 15& (Band), GOT7
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s__talker/pseuds/s__talker
Summary: There always have some memories to be written and forgotten. Collection of oneshot on GOT7 and others.





	Shall Be Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Jimin's very first solo song "Hopeless Love". May she always found success and happiness wherever she goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Jimin's very first solo song "Hopeless Love". May she always found success and happiness wherever she goes.

People said the best relationship a man and woman could ever have, began from friendship. But for them, who’d stand on the contrary of the popular belief for anything most of the time, would never believe that. Wang Jackson and Park Jimin are simply the best friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

She still remember the very first day they met. It was a cold winter night, in front of the Dunkin Donuts store across JYP old building. She was waiting for her dad to pick her up after a training session with the great Park Jin-Young, The Asiansoul himself. She remembers how he approached her with his dazzling smiles and asked her if she was just finished practicing. He offered her a piece of doughnut he just bought and he told her that he’d been rooting for her on that K-Pop Star contest, and somehow they ended up chatting about anything that came upon their mind. From a common “where are you from?” into a personal question like “how do you feel when you saw people’s insulting comments?”. They talked like they've known each other for years. When her father finally arrived, she thought that he greeted her dad too politely for a stranger that she only knows for no more than 20 minutes. But she was alright with it, she was happy in fact. She could see him waving his hand from the rearview as she left with her father. She could still see his smile even after the car drift further, the one kind of smile that unknowingly already engraved deeply in her heart.

He still remembers how they got closer. He just finished the monthly assessment, the kind of things that could make every trainee's mood’s fell to the ground when it went bad or fly to the sky when it went well. And for him, the one he just went through was a disaster. He was missing home, he was missing his parents, he couldn’t really talk to anyone because his Korean could probably kill him twice, so he was in the foul mood for the whole day. He was planning on leaving the company building when he saw her inside one of the practice rooms, taking a selca, and he didn’t know why he suddenly has the idea to just say: “it must be great to be you, got to debut just because of some killer TV.” A kind of remarks that he shouldn’t have said to someone who he didn't know personally. He could see that she was confused at first, but she kept quiet. He knows that she must be hurt by his words, but she just asked him if he has anything else to say and she let him say whatever he wanted. He let go all of his pent up frustration that evening and she was there to listened to him. After that one moment, unconsciously he had put her on the top of his shortlist of trusted people.

The rest is history. Years after, they were just, let’s say, inseparable – even when their job restricted them to be constantly around to meet with each other. There was talk about them, about how they would make a cute couple if only they were just normal teenagers who went to school or university on a daily basis instead of a broadcasting station. There were a lot of rumors that came up when people saw their closeness. But all of those things that people said or thought, it would never be true.

She knew too much about him and he knew her much much better than anybody she ever considers a best friend – not even Yerin or BamBam or any other name inside or outside the showbiz. As cliche as it may sounds, she knows that they could never be together, just as he knows that he will never ask for more than just a friend. It was hopeless to ask for something else, to think that they could define their relationship as dating, as being each other's girlfriend or boyfriend. It wasn’t that, but it wasn’t platonic either, because she definitely saw him as a man and he never thought of her as a sister or act brotherly around her. It was just what they called, a hopeless love.


End file.
